User talk:Paragatorade
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lancer1289 page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 06:48, August 2, 2010 Worse/Worsen Worsen would be the correct term, if it weren't a direct quote. Since it was, it doesn't matter which term is correct, it only matters what was said. This appears to be why the previous user changed it from worse to worsen, and then back. Remember, direct quotes shouldn't be messed with by changing words. Any typos should either simply be noted with a sic or corrected, in this case by adding n to the end of 'worse'. SpartHawg948 19:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Walkthroughs Please note that walkthroughs can be written with "you" in them. This is done for ease of writing and reading. Note that in the Style Guide, we have a section that deals with walkthrough information and notes that walkthroughs are the exception to the "you" in articles. This is becuase it is appropiate to use "you" there for reasons listed above. Lancer1289 21:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't the only change, I improved the grammar quite a bit :\ :After taking a careful look through the revisions, most of your grammar improvements supported your version, which was also inconsistent with every other walkthrough on this wiki, where you is used in place of Shepard or the Commander, unless there is a cutscene. Wealkthroughs are written from a complelety different perspective than most of our aticles. All of your starting sentences used Shepard, which imples they are cutscenes. Walkthroughs are written from a different perspective and again after careful examination, adding to the fact that it was inconsisent with every other walkthrough, using Shepard when you should have been, and where is was more acceptable, I kept a few things, but most of it was back to the way it was becuase of the inconsistentcy. You is perfectly acceptable in a walkthrough describing actions and where items are, so most of your revisions changed that to make it more confusing. Lancer1289 00:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Addendum: I have been checking around and your version is almost a polar opposite of every other walkthroughs that is out there, whether on this wiki or not. Even the Prima guides for ME and ME2 use "you" and so do several other walkthroughs that I have used in the past. Some examples are "Shepard will not go far before coming under attack once more", putting it like that says that is a movie or cutscene, rather than a walkthrough. You use Shepard, or the commander, which is incorrect as it should be the Commander, where "you" is much more appropiate. If it was an ordinary article, then you would be correct, but since walkthroughs have different rules, and are written from a completely different perepective than other articles, other examples of things being writting from a different perspective are Lair of the Shadow Broker, PC Tweaks, and other walkthroughs. "You" is much more appropiate in the walkthroughs becuase you are describing actions reletative to the player, which is the perspective that the walkthroughs are written from, "you" is much more appropiate. Lancer1289 01:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : :Alright, I'll take note of that. The article was marked for cleanup, so I had assumed part of that meant removing "you", as it's considered too informal by some wikis. Going to review the style guide. ::Hmm, I believe the reason it is still there is because we don't have the journal entry yet. I'll make a note of that, but while you are correct in that "you" is unacceptable in normal articles, like geth, Administrator Anoleis, etc, in our walkthroughs it is perfectly fine. It draws the reader in and makes it fell more personal than using other nouns. Lancer1289 01:59, August 5, 2010 (UTC)